


In which Grant Ward doesn't do crushes

by birdsandmirrors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Script Format, featuring skye x ward as a brotp, i guess !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandmirrors/pseuds/birdsandmirrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward have an interesting conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Grant Ward doesn't do crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I had this plot bunny that wouldn’t be quiet. This fic features Ward x Skye as a brotp, Skye being adorably annoying, and Ward x Simmons because I ship it, I ship it, I ship it. 
> 
> This is one of my first fanfics, so be nice :)

\- I’m really glad we never happened.

Grant looks up from his report, frowning in slight irritation at the interruption. Skye unceremoniously sits down next to him, an empty cup of coffee in her hands. Crossing her legs, she turns to look at him, giving him a long look, before nodding in satisfaction.

\- Yeah, she adds. Really glad.

\- What ? What are you talking about ?

\- You and me, she clarifies. You know. Getting it on.

\- Getting it on, he repeats.

\- Yeah, Skye continues, like it made perfect sense. Because at first, I admit it, I thought about it.

\- Did you now ? Grant asks, turning his attention back to the paper.

\- Oh, like _you_ didn’t think about it. Still. I’m glad it didn’t happen. It might have ruined everything.

He resists the urge to ask what that means and keep his eyes on his report. Maybe if he ignores her, she’ll go away.

Not that he dislikes Skye. They’re past that. They’ve been working together for months, and they’ve developed an easy rapport. He cares about her more than he wants to admit, and he’d die before he let anything happen to her. And the endless teasing, while he complains about it, is kind of nice.

But right now, he needs to read this report, and he can feel her staring at him. Finally, he sighs and looks up.

\- Skye, he says. I need to work.

\- Oh, yeah, _the report_ , Skye says in an ominous voice, snatching it from his hands. Why didn’t you read it earlier ? The day was pretty slow. Since when do you do your homework at the last minute, A plus student ?

\- I was busy, he answers, taking the report back, giving Skye a look.

\- Busy doing what ? Baking cupcakes ?

\- I don’t eat cupcakes. And I was in the lab.

\- Ah, yes. The lab.

Just as Grant looks down, he finds himself looking back up. Skye is wearing a very smug smirk, and he can’t figure out what that means. She looks so very pleased with herself. This can’t be good.

\- The lab, she repeats. I should have known.

\- What’s that supposed to mean ? he asks, despite his better judgement.

He almost kicks himself as Skye’s grin widens. Why is he indulging her ?

\- That means, Skye clarifies, that lately, it seems like all you’re doing is spend your free time in the lab.

\- I don’t spend _all_ my time in the lab, Grant retorts, frowning. I train. I read my reports. I …

\- I said all your _free time_ , dummy.

\- Also wrong. I spend some of my free time indulging in nonsensical conversations with you. Like now.

\- Ah, but there’s a good explanation for that, Skye says, still grinning. See, Agent Ward, I noticed a clear pattern in your actions lately. Do you want me to lay it out for you ?

\- Please, don’t, he mumbles.

Skye takes the paper from his hands, setting it on the end table, and Grant groans, rubbing his forehead with his hands. When he looks back at the girl again, she’s smiling knowingly.

\- The thing is, she whispers, that you only spend time in the lab where Simmons is in there without Fitz.

Grant blinks.

\- What ? he says after a few seconds. That’s… that’s not… relevant.

\- Oh, but it is ! Every time Simmons is alone working in there, you show up, playing the dutiful assistant, or the suddenly interested in science student…

\- Science is interesting, he protests. And we need to know about it, don’t we ? We see enough weird stuff that it’s good to have some basis…

\- Yeah. And Fitz knows nothing about science.

\- It’s… coincidental. I just happen to be here when he’s not. And he hates me.

\- He does not. He just thinks you’re pompous and egoistical.

\- Gee, thanks.

\- Oh, lighten up, grumpy-pants. My point is…

\- Oh, I think I know what your point is, Grant interrupts. So, that’s your big theory, huh ? That I have some kind of… _schoolboy crush_ on Simmons ?

He can’t help a small chuckle from escaping his lips. Honestly. Skye has imagination. Simmons and him have a strictly professional relationship. They’re friends, of course, and he does enjoy her company more than he thought he would, but more ? That’s preposterous.

Plus, Grant Ward doesn’t do crushes.

Skye crosses her arms, frowning at his disbelieving expression.

\- Why wouldn’t you ? she says, her eyes flashing dangerously. What’s wrong with Simmons ?

He immediately widens his eyes. Damn. Sometimes, he forgets how close Skye has grown with Fitz and Simmons.

\- I didn’t mean it like that, he says quickly. There’s nothing wrong with Simmons. She’s great.

\- Yeah, right, Skye scoffs. She’s so great that you practically laughed in my face when I suggested you might like her ! You should be ashamed of yourself.

\- I wasn’t laughing at her, Grant protests.

Skye, arms still crossed, glares. Grant rolls his eyes, and sighs in frustration.

\- I wasn’t ! Look, I think Simmons is amazing. She’s brilliant, she’s funny, she’s gorgeous. So, obviously, I wasn’t implying …

\- Brilliant, funny and gorgeous, huh ?

Grant interrupts himself, cursing inwardly at the sight of Skye’s triumphant grin.

\- You tricked me, he states, a little mad at himself for being such an easy target.

\- Guilty as charged.

\- Skye. Stop grinning. I just meant …

\- That you think Simmons is brilliant, funny and gorgeous. Got it.

\- Skye, stop it. I don’t have a crush on her. This isn’t a Harry Potter fan fiction.

\- Okay, first, I haven’t read Harry Potter fan fiction in years. Months. Okay, weeks…

\- My point exactly. This is real life, here. We’re a team. We work together. There’s no room for personal drama, or teen gossip.

\- Teen gossip ? Who’s gossiping ?

Grant looks up. Simmons, her hair up in a messy ponytail, is leaning against the wall, a quizzical look on her face. She looks tired, but she’s smiling.

\- Nothing, Grant says quickly, taking the report from the table, giving Skye a warning glance.

\- Yeah, his friend says, still grinning. Nothing at all. Aren’t you working, Simminy ?

\- Oh, must you call me that ? Simmons says good-naturally, before sitting down opposite them, a cup of tea in her hands. I’m taking a break. Fitz is still working, and he didn’t want any tea, so. Here I am. What were you doing ? Apart from gossiping ?

\- Oh, nothing much, Skye says. Grant here was just being grouchy.

\- I was not.

\- You do look a little grumpy, Simmons comments.

Grant looks up, frowning, but Simmons is smiling so brightly that he can’t help but smile slightly, shaking his head. Next to him, Skye hides her face in her empty cup, trying not to grin.

\- I’m going to go be… somewhere, she says, getting up. I have to catch up on my Harry Potter fan fiction.

Grant glances at her, glaring slightly and Simmons giggles, although she’s feeling as though she missed something. Skye walks away, and Simmons gets up, taking her place next to Grant on the sofa. She glances at the paper he’s reading.

\- Weren’t you supposed to read that for Thursday morning ? she asks.

\- Yeah.

\- It’s Wednesday evening.

\- I know, he sighs. I keep getting… distracted.

\- Oh ! I can leave you to it, if you’d like, Simmons says, ready to get up. I wouldn’t want to bother you.

\- No !

The word escapes his lips before he can stop himself. He pauses, a little stunned at how badly he wants her to stay.

Maybe Skye was onto something.

Pushing the ridiculous notion out of his mind, he shakes his head, continuing in a quieter tone :

\- You can stay. I don’t mind.

\- Okay, then, she says, smiling.

His eyes travel back to the report, while she takes a sip of tea. He hears her wince a little as the hot liquid burns her tongue. He fights the urge to look at her.

As he sits here next to her, trying to focus on the words he’s reading, he finds himself entranced by the idea of pushing her hair from her face. She doesn’t even seem to notice that strand of hair in front of her eyes. That’s all he can see, from the corner of his eyes.

Soon enough, she puts him out of his misery. She gets up, and he glances at her.

\- Break’s over, she says softly. Good luck with your reading.

\- Thanks. Good luck on … whatever it is you’re doing.

\- Thank you. Good night, Ward.

\- Night.

Smiling, she disappears in the hallway. He tries not to watch her go, but he does. The air next to him feels cold now that she’s gone.

He shakes his head. Skye was just putting ideas in his head.

Grant Ward doesn’t do crushes.


End file.
